With Interest
by HorrorCorp
Summary: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena. "In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"
1. Chapter 1: Just His Name

With Interest: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena.

"In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yaoi, Foul Language, Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, SM, probably some other shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Chapter One: Just His Name pt.1:

"P-please..." Sena stammered, throwing his hands up to guard his face.

Since he'd started playing American football Sena had grown a tremendous amount in strength, confidence and skill. But four on one still just wasn't a fair fight. Especially when those four where much older and larger than him.

"P-p-p-p-pleeeease," one of his assailants mocked, flicking his tattooed arms back and forth for dramatic effect, "there's no point begging now you fucking pussy. Why don't you just take your beating like a good little boy"

"Yeeeeeeah..." The man standing closest to him jeered on, revealing a wicked grin and a mouth full of vile yellow-brown teeth. He drug a dirty fingernail across Sena's small trembling face and continued "and maybe if you do, we'll all give you somethin' special"

The fingernail left a stinging red mark across his cheek and the boy whimpered.

The malicious burst of laughter that followed was all it took to convince Sena he REALLY didn't want this something special. Sweat beads began rolling down his head and coating his hands as he tried to think of a way out of this.

He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten INTO this...

...*...

Hiruma had shot violently at him all through out evening practice, making him stay late to run suicides all the way across the field at full speed for nearly two hours strait. He'd cackled in jubilation, spraying bullets at Sena every time he even thought of slowing down until he'd ran out of bullets, apparently marking the end of extended practice.

It's safe to say by the time he was done Sena was more than just a little disorientated. He'd stumbled off campus and right into trouble...

...*...

"Aaaaagh!" Sena screamed and crumpled to the ground as another blow collided with his twisting gut. Tears streamed down the boys red face as he retched against the pain. It felt like someone had stuffed all his guts into his bleeding stomach and crushed it with a vise.

There was another all around burst of laughter from the amused gang.

Yellow-teeth crouched down to hoist Sena up by his collar "aaaaw you startin' to regret fuckin' with us little boooy" he hissed, blowing hot putrid breath all over Sena's trembling face.

"B-but I didn't do anything! I-I-I said I was sorry. I just tripped I swear I didn't knock your bikes over on purpose! Just let me go!"

"Or WHAT?!" Yellow teeth threatened, shaking Sena hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"Or...or you'll regret it!" Sena stumbled with his words, regretting them as soon as they came out.

A long burst of laughter shook the ally walls as the men practically pissed themselves imagining the tiny brunette trying to do anything that would possibly 'make them regret it'.

Sena shook and racked his brain for answers. It was pretty clear this was either going to end in him being beaten to near death or a miracle. He was hoping for the later of the two.

"And what the hell is a twerp like you gunna do to us?" A guy in the back taunted.

Tattoos laughed before adding on in a mock baby voice "Yeah you gunna beat us all up"

"N-No!" Sena sputtered, knowing full well he probably couldn't even win a fight against ONE of them. But it was to late to back down now, so he thought of the scariest person he knew and just threw the name out "H-Hiruma will!"

An air of cold silence filled the ally. By the looks on their faces Sena assumed they had all found their way into Hiruma's little black book one way or another. The thought of the tiny weapon sent a shiver down his spine.

Yellow teeth made a tsk-ing noise and snapped "Bullshit."

"N-no it's not!" Sena half lied. Hiruma would definitely be pissed if his golden legs got broken but he wasn't really sure if he'd care enough to take on four badass thugs as revenge.

"Why the hell would a guy like that give a fuck about a kid like you?!" One of them shouted, obviously just as angry as genuinely curious.

"Because... Because he's my boyfriend!"

* * *

 _Hey this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so please review! That way i know weather or not I should keep going or not... thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Just His Name 2

With Interest: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena.

"In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yaoi, Foul Language, Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, SM, probably some other shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just His Name pt.2:

The leader of the gang looked down at the little shit at his feet trembling like a new born and claiming to be dating the son of the devil himself.

Fuck! He had to be lying right?! His mind waged war on itself. Half of him wanting to strangle the boy's delicate neck just for making him think so hard, the other half wanting to run away as fast as he could. If the brat was telling the truth he was in deep shit.

"Prove it" yellow teeth stated gruffly, trying to keep up his badass facade.

The boy just quivered, darting his eyes around helplessly.

The leader scoffed, of course the kid was just lying to save his own ass! He clenched his fists and grinned, ready to demolish the little pest when he was suddenly cut short by the kids whimpering voice.

"How... How am I supposed to prove that?" The kid looked up and batted his big brown puppy eyes at them sadly "If I were to show you what he did d-down there- w-wouldn't that be cheating?"

The man could feel heat rising up into his face and he hoped he wasn't turning red. Holly Fuck, the kid had just openly admitted to getting fucked in the ass! He sure was a weak kid, but he was bolder than he'd initially thought. He was also a lot cuter than he'd like to admit...

Even now the kid was batting his long lashes over his huge honey brown eyes. His flushed cheeks were soft and streaked with tears. His frame was slight but toned, with a thin waist and nice rear. His hair was a soft brown that spiked out all over his head, though now that he'd been shaken up so bad, they sagged down brushing over his face in spots.

If the leader was going to be honest himself, which he might as well, he had been planning on having a little fun with the kid after he roughed him up enough that he couldn't run. He wasn't gay or nothin' but those big soft lips looked way too inviting...

"And... and if I did that I think he would be very upset. And wh-when Hiruma's upset it's bad for e-everyone"

The man's lusty thoughts were interrupted by the boys wavering voice and he clenched his dirty teeth. The kid had a point.

He darted his eyes back and forth between the helpless boy and his anxious gang.

If he backed down now he'd look like a coward. Then again every sane man was afraid of death... and death himself was afraid of Hiruma.

"Come on guys this faggot isn't worth our time. 'Sides all this yappin' put me in the mood for a drink. Let's get wasted" the leader settled.

Seems like the rest of the gang had been pretty wary of beating on Hiruma's play thing too, as the promise of liquor was all it took to get them leaving the ally in good spirits.

Yellow teeth just hoped that they hadn't done enough damage to the kid to tick Hiruma off. He really didn't need any more data on him scribbled in that God damn fucking little book.

...*...

Sena's jaw dropped as he watched the gang stalk around the corner.

That was it? No coma, no broken legs, no cuts or bruises or even any loud threats. All he had to do was mention Hiruma being his boyfriend and they'd retreated with their tails between their legs.

A shiver went down his spine and he collapsed to the ground, curling up like a wounded animal. Just his name alone had that much power... Just his name.

Sena suddenly felt a heavy darkness loom over him and the air grew cold and bitter.

He'd just escaped death, and yet he had the strangest feeling he'd just written his own demise...

* * *

 _Again please, please, please, review because otherwise i have no way of knowing whether my story is worth reading and if i should keep updating._

 _P.S. Chapter one and two were originally just going to be one chapter, but I liked the dramatic effect of leaving chapter one at "because he's my boyfriend". Anyway that's why this one short scene was two different parts... It will probably happen again in the future too._


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's Gambit-Wolf's Game

With Interest: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena.

"In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yaoi, Foul Language, Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, SM, probably some other shit... like the excessive use of ellipses...

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

 _Also I want to give thanks to YourSassyTeacher for being awesome and giving me so much support. You should all check out her Hiruma X Sena fanfic as well,_

 _Also thanks to yue14121990, Bunnip, Mizuki-Neko, Oncean FOX, blueflame54 everyone falls, .love, kodoku azami, for there likes, follows, or comments._

* * *

Chapter Three: Cat's Gambit - Wolf's Game

Sena wasn't really sure how or when he got home last night, all he knew was that he sure as hell didn't feel like getting up this morning.

He groaned and covered his head with his pillow, blocking out the obtrusive shrieking of his alarm clock.  
If he never woke up, last night would always be a dream.

"Sena!" The overbearing voice of his mother rang through the house "If you don't shut that alarm up and get your behind out of bed I'll come up there and move you myself!"

Sena groaned loudly in response and shifted his aching body deeper into his warm covers. His mother was full of empty threats anyway.

"THREE!"

No way she would actually go through with it

"TWO!" Sena heard footsteps.

I mean his mom was a little crazy but she wasn't crazy enough to forcibly tear him from his bed...

"ONE!" The last shout sounded just outside his door.

"I'm up! I'm up" Sena called back, jumping from his bed and slamming his hand down on the screaming alarm. He rushed to the door to stop his mother from tearing it off its hinges. He opened it slightly and peeked out at his looming mother.

"I'm up." He stated bashfully "Sorry"

His mother smiled down at him exuding light "Don't worry about it baby, just hurry and get ready, breakfast will be ready soon" with that she pranced off.

Sena shivered as he made his way to the bathroom.

Holy cow! He was glad he always did what he was told, getting in trouble was scarier than he thought it would be. His mother was almost as scary as Hiruma when she was mad...

Hiruma! Shit!  
Sena practically jumped at the thought of his name. How the heck was he going to explain what happened last night? Was he just suppose to casually walk up and say "Hey I know you're the most terrifying guy in school and probably eat hearts for breakfast, but I was in trouble yesterday so I convinced a bunch of guys we were dating. Hope you don't mind!"

He stuffed his toothbrush in his mouth and began scrubbing away furiously in thought.  
Hiruma wasn't that heartless, I mean he did support the team and he'd never actually hurt anyone THAT bad... that he knew of anyway... So maybe if he just told Hiruma that his life was in danger he would let him off easy! Maybe...

Sena stood in front of the bathroom mirror and lifted up his shirt. It reflected a huge black and purple bruise on his stomach back at him. The boy poked at it and winced.  
Luckily the only good hits they had gotten in were to his stomach so he could hide the evidence from his parents and classmates, but it still hurt like hell.

He sighed heavily and went to change.  
Maybe he just shouldn't tell Hiruma at all, it's not like he really NEEDED to know. I mean if he didn't know it wouldn't really be a bad thing necessarily... Then again given Hiruma's extensive intel network, he may well already know, and then it would be better to just come out and tell him.

Sena scratched his head and stared himself down in the mirror.  
"Why don't you just not tell him, unless he asks about it." He said to his reflection "It's not like he can blame you for not wanting to bring it up, almost dying is traumatic after all!"  
He shook his head in confirmation "Right, right and if he doesn't know than telling him would only be a burden. Things are better off just left how they are. Good thinking Sena!"  
He flashed himself a smile and then added "Now stop talking to your reflection, it's getting creepy."

The boy ambled down stairs and enjoyed his breakfast the best he could.

No need to be nervous, no need at all...

...*...

On his way to school Sena felt the heavy pressure of eyes all around him.  
No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, last nights events had rattled him to his very core. Being alone outside felt like taping a neon sigh to his back that said "Please jump out of the bushes and violently beat me!"

He was so uneasy that when Monta clapped is hand onto his back and greeted him, Sena screamed and elbowed his friend in the gut.

Monta yelped and doubled over, clenching his sore stomach. Sena just stood there panting before realizing what he'd done.

"Monta! I'm so sorry I... I thought you were a thug or something. I'm so sorry!" Sena bowed deeply to his friend and helped him to stand up properly.

"Like ouch-Max!" Monta said, staring his friend down in confusion, obviously expecting an explanation for the odd behavior.

Sena smiled nervously back at his friend and debated how much he should tell him.

"I- last night I ran into some trouble is all" Sena stated , untucking his shirt and looking around to make sure they were alone before pulling it up to reveal the nasty bruise.

Monta's eyes practically sprang out of his head and his jaw dropped.  
Sena blushed heavily and tucked his shirt back in.

"What happened to you?!" Monta said jumping from foot to foot.

"I already told you, I ran into some trouble"

Monta looked horribly unsatisfied with Sena's answer "You mean trouble ran into you... a bunch of times in the stomach until you turned purple!"

The brunette smirked at his friends lunacy feeling a bit more at ease. He was glad he wasn't alone now, and he was even more glad that it was Monta and not Mamori that had walked up behind him...

"Look Monta, I'll tell you what happened just... You can't tell anyone! Especially not Mamori!" Sena offered, then after some thought shyly added "and... and especially not Hiruma either..."

Monta put his right hand over his heart and leaned over to put his face closer to Sena's "Promise-Max!"

Sena took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Okay, well you know last night Hiruma kept me late and all, so it was dark when I left and I was all tired..." He took a long embarrassed pause before continuing "On my way home I wasn't paying attention and-and this big pregnant cat ran out of nowhere hollering and trying to climb up on top of me! It wouldn't let go of me and so I ended up... Well I sorta tripped and knocked over some motor bike... And then... Then a bunch more sorta just fell over after it."

Sena's face was burning red at this point. He couldn't believe such a stupid thing had caused so much trouble.

Monta was just staring at him with the big wide eyes of a little child captivated by his most favorite cartoon.

Sena went on "They were all mad so I told them about the pregnant cat and the domino effect with the bikes, but they just got more mad and dragged me into some ally before I had time to run away... And that's all."

Monta looked severely disappointed and then confused "No way! Like how did you get away?! Don't tell me you're really Sena's ghost!"

Sena's face got even more red and he played with the hem of his jacket "I'm not a ghost, and well it doesn't matter how I got away."

"Come on you can tell me!" Monta begged.

Sena glanced over at Monta's pleading face and gave in. He may as well tell his best friend, he might actually be helpful in keeping it a secret from everyone else.

"I... I told them Hiruma was my boyfriend"

At this Monta froze completely. He stared Sena down with a totally blank look and the brunette started to get knots in his stomach.

"They believed you?" Monta finally replied.

"I guess so"

"And then just ran away?"

"Well I sorta told them that he would make them regret it if they hurt me."

There was a long moment of silence until Monta suddenly burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. The magnitude of it was so great Sena joined in too, despite the situation not being funny to him at all.  
Even Mamori giggled as she walked up behind them, though she had no clue what they were laughing at.

The laughter died down as they noticed her there and she pouted.

"What's so funny?" She whined feeling left out.

Sena froze up and threw a desperate look Monta's way.

"A pregnant cat attacked Sena last night!" Monta hollered with a goofy grin, easily covering for Sena "It climbed up on his head and he totally tripped on a banana!"

Sena rolled his eyes, of course his story had to have bananas in it.

"Is that true Sena?" Mamori asked, having no faith in the silly story at all.

"Yeah" The boy lied "But don't tell anyone! It's embarrassing."

Mamori smiled brilliantly, obviously more exited by the idea of protecting Sena from embarrassment than she was concerned about pointing out the absurdity of Monta's lie.

"Don't worry Sena, your secret's safe with me!"

"Us!" Monta chided in.

She smiled at Monta making him go heart eyed and corrected herself "Your secret's safe with us!"

"What secret?" a deep voice grunted boredly from behind them as they walked on to the practice field.

Sena face palmed. This was getting out of hand fast...

...*...

The morning had been one long chain reaction of stupidity.

It turned out the Huh-Huh bros weren't going to give up until they we're let in on Sena's little secret. Of course trying to swoop in and save Sena from his bullies Mamori quickly retold her own version of the story. Something like "Sena helped a stray pregnant cat give birth to a whole litter of cute kittens last night is all! He saved their lives! But umm... I heard Hiruma feeds kittens to Cerberus, so we have to keep it a secret no matter what!"  
The Huh-Huh bros of course each called him some version of sissy before strolling off in unison.  
However, Kurita had over heard something about cute kittens and asked the Bros after morning practice, who conveyed the story to him only adding on "Just don't tell Hiruma".  
After the trio strode out of the club room to most likely skip all their classes on the roof, Kurita heard the sound of a gun cocking from the shadows and could practically feel the effrit jinn's infernal grin piercing the back of his head. "What is it we're not telling Hiruma?"

Which basically sums up why Hiruma thinks that Sena got attacked by a litter of kittens and a mother cat last night and was scratched up so bad that he told everyone to keep it a secret from Hiruma, because he didn't want the demon quarter back to make fun of him.

Which, after a day of boring classes which Sena didn't pay attention to, brings us to now...

.

"Strip!" Hiruma demanded, lazily pointing his Kalashnikov at Sena with one hand.

Sena went into a wide eyed panic, bringing a smile to Hiruma's wicked face.

"How- How come we're the only ones in here?" Sena stuttered, trying and failing to locate any of his teammates in the desolate locker room.

Hiruma seemed to put on his best grin and stared down at the boy with cold eyes "I told everyone else practice was cancelled."

Sena's heart beat like a phone book in the dryer. Adrenaline soared through his veins as he struggled to breath.  
Shit! Someone must have told Hiruma! Not only that but he must have been some ungodly level of pissed to have cancelled practice just so he could corner Sena alone!

"Something's not right..." Hiruma drawled on in an agonizingly barren voice "and I want answers"

He popped his gum and stared Sena down expectantly.

"Wh-I-well..." Sena was so nervous all his words came out as a jumbled mess. He was sweating profusely and shaking.

He had been scared for his life last night. But now... Now he was scared for something even more than that. Hiruma's eyes had the power to suck souls, and Sena was pretty sure they were clawing at his right now...

Hiruma grinned at Sena's reaction and began pacing slowly and dramatically with his gun thrown over his shoulder, "I heard you got in a fight..."

Sena felt a wave of dizziness crash over him and everything abruptly went black.

...*...

There was a loud thud and Hiruma swiveled around on the heels of his Barker Blacks. He raised an eyebrow at his passed out teammate and finished "... with a bunch of kittens"

The fucking chibi had passed out right onto the dirty floor of the locker room!

Hiruma felt a stress headache coming on.  
God damn it! He had only tried to scare him not fucking kill him! The brat couldn't die, they still had a fucking Christmas bowl to win!

Not only that but him passing out just from Hiruma MENTIONING a fight meant those stupid fuckers really were hiding something from him! Not that he ever really believed the fat-asses story about a bunch of fucking kittens harassing Sena, but he'd just assumed the brat had some stupid fucking hush-hush gossip he didn't want Hiruma to know about. (Like failing his math class, which the blond was already fully aware of and planning punishment accordingly.)

Hiruma stalked over to Sena's body and gave his ribs a light kick.  
Damn, the kid was out cold.

The blond squatted down to hover over the small body and sighed. Resting his rifle against his thigh and shoulder he began unbuttoning Sena's shirt with his free hand.

"Fuck Chibi. What the hell did you get yourself into this time..." he mumbled to himself as he pulled the shirt open all the way to fully expose Sena's horribly bruised stomach. The whole thing was a blotched swirl of tyrian and sapphire with dark veins standing out in the worst spots.

The demon gingerly ran the tips of his long thin fingers across the bruises.

"Some fucking kittens..." He scoffed, running his fingers down from the bottom of his ribs to his waist line.

"Mmmmm" The blacked out shrimp let out a whimper and Hiruma froze.

He smirked and gently glided his fingers over the soft sensitive skin, trying to evoke more noises out of the boy...  
The blond stopped and bit his lip when he realized what he was really doing and thought for a minute. He delved into into the deepest confines of his mind searching for an answer...

A wicked smile stretched across his face as he quickly made up his mind. Nope, he definitely wasn't above molesting a helpless unconscious shota.

Hiruma dropped the gun to the floor completely and started using both hands to feel up the soft skin. He drug his nails across Sena's injured skin and was rewarded with a pained whine that had Hiruma shivering with pleasure. It not that he was a sadist per say, it's just that... sometimes other peoples pain aroused him.

He worked his way up to Sena's chest, savoring the warm smooth tan skin until he landed on the boys nipples. He worked them over for a while, intently listening to Sena's pitiful mewls, while his hands pinched and caressed.

From the moment he first saw the chibi haul ass he knew he had to have him join the devil bats. But even before that, the very first time he laid eyes on the little brat, Hiruma knew he had to bend him over a table and plow him from behind.  
It all raced into his mind vividly that day, with the chibi shaking and clutching the club room table, shamefully screaming Hiruma's name, while the quarterback wrapped one arm around the boys hips and used the other to yank at his long brown hair. All the while his hips slamming violently into him.

The images came rushing back to Hiruma now and he hissed. Damn, his excitement was starting to become a little too visible in his pants.  
He moved one hand up to caress Sena's lips. He'd definitely had fantasies about these too. Hiruma pushed past the soft lips to finger the boys mouth. Man, it was so warm and wet...

Hiruma felt no shame as he unbuttoned his pants and allows his free hand to slide inside. It was only natural after all, that if a juicy rabbit were laid out in front of a wolf, he'd devour it.  
A feral growl escaped his throat as he stared down at Sena's marred skin. It was also only natural that said wolf become very hostile when some lowlife dog thought it could steal the first bite.

"SEEEEENAAAA!" a loud shrill voice screamed from outside the club room interrupting Hiruma's thoughts.

[Hard Core Mamori Bashing coming up so if you don't like it... Cover your ears]

Fucking Christ! That was the damn chibi's worst attribute. He had a giant nasty growth on his back that not even the world's greatest surgeon could remove. What was it called? Oh right, fucking Mamori!

"Sena, are you in there?!" The voice called again, this time banging on the club room door as well.

The demon felt like ripping all his hair out and strangling someone. Just when things were getting interesting that dumb bitch had to show up and shit all over his good mood!

If Hiruma was the devils henchman, this bitch had to to be working for that other guy, throwing herself into every situation like she fucking belonged there, spewing out nonsensical pity and for some reason filling people with tingly goodness. It didn't make any sense and it made Hiruma physically ill. The worst part was that she clearly had a weird emotional masochistic thing for him.

"Seeeeenaaa!" She banged louder and then after a minute added on "Hiruma if you're in their harassing him I'm gonna make you regret it!"

"Yeah I'd like to see you fucking try..." he hissed to himself as he put all the chibi's cloths back in order and stood up.

He didn't really have to worry about making himself presentable, just hearing her voice had made it go down.

He dumped a bottle of water slowly over the chibi's face while kicking him lightly in the arm "Hey get up you useless shit"

"Wh-what?!" Sena woke with a start, looking confused both as to where he was and why he was all wet.

He looked up at Hiruma with his sleepy doe eyes and smiled.  
What the hell?

Upon regaining his memory and most of his senses Sena quickly frowned and drew back.  
Yeah that was more like it.

"Hi-Hiruma! I..."

"Save it" Hiruma interrupted "your guardian pest is here"

"HIRUUUUUMAAAA! Open the door!" Mamori screamed as she banged away.

"Mamori!" Sena yelped, standing up and running out of the locker room to open the club room door. Hiruma followed after lazily.

"Sena! Are you okay?" She cooed gently patting the boy on the head and embracing him, "Hiruma what did you do to him!?"

The demonic boy cackled "If I recall it was fucking kittens that bested him not me"

The two stared back at him in total confusion.

"I don't know how you found out about Sena tripping on that banana and hurting himself but you have absolutely no right to bully him for it that's for sure!" Mamori finally quipped only really half sure of what she was saying.

What the fuck? So now bananas gave him those bruises? Just how many versions of this story were going around? Who the hell had the real story and what kind of crazy shit did Sena get himself into to cause such fucking mess?

For the first time in a long time Hiruma was at a loss. This was a bit too shenanigans-y for his super computer of a mind to make logic out of.

"I didn't do shit to your little fucking angel" Hiruma lied, waving a Smith and Wesson at the manager.

He then stared Sena down and finished "I don't give a crap what kind of dumb shit you all do with your lives when you're not here, but next time it gets in the way of me winning..." He cocked his gun and showed of a toothy smirk "Punishment Game!"

With the he began unloading rounds into the ceiling and at the two brats feet as they ran from the club room in fear.

Hiruma chuckled at their trails of dust.

* * *

 _Alright hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I put a little action in there for all those people who are like me and get super impatient. It was three times as long as the first two chapters so hopefully it will be enough for now.  
Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think! Even negative comments are welcome._


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Impact

With Interest: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena.

"In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yaoi, Foul Language, Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, SM, probably some other shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated! I've just had a lot going on, plus I kept being really unsatisfied with this chapter. Anyway, originally this chapter was going to cover a lot more, but i decided that I've had you guys waiting long enough... So I chopped it up and made this chapter. It's still longer than all the others to make up for it! We get introduced to some very important OCs, and there's some twisty developments *waggles eyebrows*  
As a warning there is a rape-ish scene in here, so anyone sensitive to that just look out.  
Also sorry for the terrible title this chapter XD As you read you'll understand why I couldnt help myself.

Real Quick before the start of the chapter just going to give another shout out to YourSassyTeacher for her in depth review, and to otakugirl41, elekraeriseros (now there's more of this in your life), and a random guest user, for there awesome comments. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Deep Impact

The smell of cheap nicotine and diesel wafted through the air giving the large man a horrible migraine. But worse than that were the terrible thoughts rushing through his head like muddy water.  
If that kid were Hiruma's boy toy than why the hell hadn't he ever seen him with Hiruma? And why wouldn't the twerp have just told him to piss off or leave with an ass full of lead to begin with? Something just wasn't right and it was tearing his mind to pieces. He hadn't thought this hard since before he dropped out in 10th grade.

"Heeey Daddy What's eatin' ya?" A sleazy gang pass around that went by Jinx cooed, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her breasts against his head.

"Go play with someone else" he barked, pushing her off roughly. He was in no fucking mood to entertain sluts.

Jinx made a grand Hurumphing noise, crossed her arms, and pouted her big red lips.

"Don't be Meeeeean! I was only trying to be sweet!"

"Aaaawww don't mind mind him Jinx-y he's just all pissed cuz some fuckin' twerp bested em is all, it ain't your fault" The deep taunting voice came from a man leaning against a pool table on the other side of the room. The man downed the rest of his Kronenbourg and flashed his comrade a wicked grin "Ain't that right Patsy?"

"Don't fucking call me that you gangly shit!"

The man just chuckled and moved forward, dropping the empty bottle on the table, and plastering his body against the scantily clad woman's.  
Pat watched the scene before him and grit his teeth.  
Just the mans hot breath and close proximity had Jinx practically toppling over the edge. Her eyes were fluttering and she bit her lip to keep the noises from escaping her mouth.

"Hey Jinx-y?" he moaned in a deep gruntled voice.

"Y-yeah?"

He ran his hands over her hips and up her sides until they rested over her breasts.

"Why don't you go get me some more beer"

"S-suuure" she gasped.

He let her go and she stumbled then sauntered out of the garage like she was floating. The man just casually strolled to where Pat was sitting. He threw himself down on a stack of jumbo tires like they were a throne, kicking his leather boots up and leaning waaay back in a hazy sort of bliss.

"If it ain't the kid than what's got my little bro all wound up? You get rejected of somethin'?"

The man clenched his fists and glared at his brother. The shit acted like he was the fucking king of everything just because he was good at talkin' smooth and lookin' pretty. His brother had always been smarter and he was probably just laughing his ass off internally at his incompetent brother that got bested by a shrimp.

The long heated silence was enough to rile up his brother's suspicions and the man sat up and stared him down.  
"You mean it really was a girl then?"

"No." Pat grunted "It's just that... something's seems off about that kid..."

The older chuckled heavily and leaned toward his brother with a smile stretched across his face "You never could let things go... Look here Patsy, who's the smartest guy you know?"

The man felt confused and annoyed but he played along anyway "Well you are but.."

"And who taught you everything you know about living on the streets?"

"You did"

"What about fixing motorcycles, and getting away from the cops? Who taught you that? Who built up his own empire from the dirt of these streets and dragged you to the top with him?" His brother was getting more and more lively with his questions and Pat just stared in silence.

"Come on Pat who taught you to read and to shoot a gun? Who's been raisin' you all this time and treatin' you good?"

Pat stared down at his hands and mumbled "You"

"Hmmm?"

"You did Troy" he said firmly, looking up at his brother.

"Then you know you can trust me when I say, that little shit Hiruma's just not worth fuckin with." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket putting one in his mouth and handing another to Pat.

"You did the right thing yesterday" he went on after lighting up and taking a hit, so smoke dragged out with his words "I'm also the one who taught you to steer clear of that punk right? Well it's a good thing you listened. If the kid was really Hiruma's new pet than you dodged a bullet. If not, then shit, props to the kid for thinking up some crazy crap like that and pullin' it off. He mighta just lied and got away with it. So fucking what?"

"So fucking what?!" Pat raged. He couldn't believe how stupid his brother was acting, especially for being a genius and all. How the hell could he not see the problem with some pussy kid getting away with making a jackass out of him!? "So he made me look like a pussy! Besides this Hiruma thing is getting out of hand. I know he's a legend and all but he's only human for Christ's sake!"

"Wrong again little bro" Troy said, not a trace of sarcasm or exaggeration in his tone. He put his cigarette out on one of the tires and stood up "Don't you worry though, I'm working on the Hiruma problem. And because you're mental state of well being is so important to me... I assigned some fledglings to investigate the boyfriend issue as well."

Pat raised an eyebrow, how did Troy even know who this kid was, let alone know how to "investigate" him?

"Simple" Troy said, reading Pat's look of confusion "Deimon is the only school within a 30 mile radius that has teal uniforms. It also happens to be the highschool Hiruma attends. A cute little first year Kobayakawa Sena, who fits your description perfectly also not only attends, but acts as secretary for Hiruma's little club. I'll have some of the younger guys check out the situation and if he's not really Hiruma's toy than you can do what ever you want with him. How's that sound Patsy?"

"I told you not to fucking call me that" Pat spat, but a smile split his face.  
There's no way that kid was going to make through the end of the month without a good fucking beating.

...*...

At first Sena had laid awake each night, staring into the ceiling and shivering every time he heard a noise outside his window. Fear gripped him every time he was alone. Fear of the terrifying gang coming back for vengeance, fear of Hiruma revealing that he really knew what Sena had done, fear of the terrible punishment that would follow, and fear of his guilt completely swallowing him whole.

But the days went by one by one just as they always had and after a week Sena found himself sleeping at night again. It was a restless sleep full of tossing, turning, and night sweats, but it was sleep none the less. Then after another couple days of Hiruma kicking him and laughing when he fell like normal, Sena started to feel more at ease around the demon like he used to, and by the end of the new week Sena was starting to believe that maybe things would just go back to normal...

"S-SUMIMASEN!" Sena stuttered in a half scream as he banged the supply closet shut again. He stood outside the door panting, his heart racing faster than his legs ever could.

Why?! Why did this have to happen to him? Life was supposed to go back to being normal! Stumbling into a broom closet threesome was so far from normal!

Sena yanked on his hair and span around in circles, trying to decide whether he should return to practice, stand there awkwardly, or just screw it all and run home and hide from life in his bathroom for the next three years.

"You little fucking shit!" A male voice roared from the closet in rage.  
All the boys nerves shot over the edge, his eyes going wide and white, his head spilling sweat, and all the hair on his body shooting straight up.  
They... They were mad at him?! It wasn't his fault they chose such a bad place to do naughty things!

The rummaging and stumbling about in the closet got louder and more violent, supplies were knocked over and there was a great deal of fighting amongst them until the door finally flew back open. The first person out the door was a tall mortifyingly embarrassed blond girl. She bolted from the room and took off down the hall, trying desperately to run as fast as she could while buttoning up her shirt and holding her slipping skirt up on her waist. She went so fast that Sena barley even caught a proper glimpse of her, and she was long gone by the time the next two stumbled out.

They stank of sweat and hormones, towered over him by quite a few inches, and both wore terrible smoldering faces of rage.

Sena finally managed to gain a little sense back, turning on his heels to high tail it out of there. However the shorter of the two, a large tan boy with black hair and thick stubble, wearing nothing but his pants, snatched Sena by his collar before he could make it more than a step.

"Not so fast!" He hissed.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone and I don't even care and that supply closet was mostly empty anyway so really you were just making good use of the space so there's no reason for anyone to get upset I mean nobody will even ever know about this really and I'm a super trust worthy guy so if you could just let me go than..." Sena sputtered his words out as fast as he could, mixing up his thoughts and running all his sentences together until he was shaken roughly and interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up!" The shirtless man roared.

"P-please don't hurt me" Sena whimpered in such a pathetic quite voice it was barley audible.

The shirtless man glared at Sena's trembling helpless form for a moment then smirked, lifting the boy off the ground completely. Sena shook like a scared puppy and whimpered but was too afraid to protest any further.

"We've got a big problem" the student went on calmly, turning on his heels and walking back into the closet. His friend looked a bit shallow and lost but just followed along. "You see, I was about to fuck that bitch good... then you showed up and completely fucking ruined it. Now one way or another I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about minding your own fucking business!" At that he threw Sena onto the hard ground, shutting the closet door, and trapping Sena in the dank corner.

"Now normally I would just smash your little face into this wall so many times that when you're mother came to collect your corpse she wouldn't even recognize you! But... then I would still be horny. So I'll give you a special offer" The boy leaned down to grab Sena's face and shake it back and forth as he went on in a mocking voice "cuz you're just so damn cute"

The student let go of Sena's face and he immediately took the opportunity to curl up into a ball, hiding himself as deep in the corner as he could. The small brunette had a feeling this second "special" option wasn't really going to be much better than the first.

"If you can be a good little bitch and satisfy me and my friend here, I'll let you leave without breaking all your bones. How's that sound?"

Sena whimpered. Why did scary guys keep wanting to have sex with him?! It didn't even make any sense, he was a boy!

"Tick tock, tick tock" the boy said, waving his finger back and forth "I'm getting impatient slut, and if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'please fuck me' than you can expect a world of pain"

To prove his point the student kicked the wall right next to Sena's head so hard it started to crack, and little bits of drywall showered down on him.  
Sena coughed and sputtered and almost peed his pants. The two men just cackled sickly.

"Alright!" He sobbed "lets-lets d-do it."  
His whole face was bright red and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all his crying. Snot ran down his nose and his everything was a mess. Life was an asshole.

He glanced up to see the boy glaring down at him, obviously displeased.  
The student growled and brought his foot down on Sena's head, pushing down on it and grinding it into the floor.  
"That's not what I told you to say slut, why don't you try again."

Sena sobbed from the terrible scraping pain across his face and tried as hard as he could to make words. But his lungs ached, and his brain hurt, and his heart was beating so hard it was rattling any noises he tried to make.

"P-p-lease... fuck me" Sena finally managed to gag.

The man smiled and said "Good boy" before lifting his foot off Sena's face, grabbing his collar and hauling him to his knees.

Sena had never seen another persons penis up close until now... and it was like staring into the face of a monster. A way too big, thick, dirty, veiny monster. Not that Sena hadn't already been fully aware that his was a bit... unremarkable, but this was like comparing strawberries and bananas... Big gangly bananas being force fed to him.

"Come on open wide!" The boy demanded, burying his fingers into Sena's scalp and forcefully tugging on his hair so his head tilted back.

He kept pushing his erection against Sena's lips, but the boy refused to grant him entrance, until finally the man resorted to child like tactics, pinching Sena's nose so that he would have to open his mouth to breath.

The brunette held out as long as he could, but his lungs started burning and straining and he was forced to gasp, breathing in sweet oxygen and getting a mouth full of meat.

"Nmmmm plmmmm" Sena sobbed and tried to protest, gagging around the man's erection and pushing as hard as he could against his hips. But the man had a tight grip on the back of Sena's head, making Sena's struggle good for nothing but tiring himself out.

To Sena it tasted like sweat and smelt like rancid meat. The large thing was making him gag and was hurting his stretched jaw, yet the man just kept pushing it deeper and deeper. It jabbed into the back of his throat and Sena thought he was going to be sick. His stomach was already churning from the shame and anxiety, then he had to put up with the terrible smell (like huffing and gargling garbage), and now his gag reflex was being seriously tested. It all turned out to be too much. Sena's eyes started rolling back, drool poured from the corners of his mouth, and finally a waterfall of vomit came lurching up from his gullet and all over the students genitals.

"What the fuck?!" The larger boy screamed in disgust, pulling his dick out of the brunette's mouth and dropping his head.

Sena immediately collapsed on the ground, spitting up the remaining bile and gagging. His stomach lurched and contracted as his retching turning to pitiful sobs. Salty water leaked down his face as he stared defeated into his own puke.  
He felt utterly useless. He WAS utterly useless. He was covered in his own vomit and trapped in a closet too weak and dumb to protect himself.

"FUCK!" The man raged "You nasty little shit!"  
He slammed his foot down hard on Sena's side, sending a horrible jolt of pain through him.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Sena screamed and covered his head to drown everything out. It would be better if he could just pass out now, but the pain induced adrenaline was keeping him rather alert.

This time the man brought his foot down on top of Sena's head, stomping repetitively. Sena's arms were barely strong enough to stop the blows from crushing his skull. Maybe he was really going to die.

"Rei! Rei you're going too far! It's not worth it man" a nervous voice called from the corner.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" The man stopped stomping and turned to face his friend "This little bitch just threw up on me!"

"B-but you're going to kill the kid for Christ's sake!"

"So!?" The student hissed. He gave his friend a bellicose glare and the scrawny airhead stared down at the floor.

The student turned back to Sena seething. He was practically shaking from rage when he grabbed Sena and yanked him to his feet.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't..."

To Sena's surprise, he actually seemed to be waiting for a response. As if, if there really were going to be some serious negative repercussions for bashing Sena's skull in, it was his responsibility to warn his attacker first.

The man's face began to wrinkle under the sharpness of his malicious grin as Sena stared back wide eyed and blank.

He couldn't think of anything.  
His family wasn't really the revenge seeking type and his prospects for the future were low. He didn't have a lot of money, he wasn't in a gang, and he wasn't exceptionally skilled or needed. There really wasn't any reason he shouldn't be killed after all. Except maybe... the Christmas bowl! If he died now they would never make it to the Christmas bowl! He would be letting everyone down. He had been so useless his whole life, a pathetic guinea pig to the world until the Devil Bats came and changed his life. American football was all he had, and he owed everything to his team. He had to give them this one thing... Just this one thing before it was too late... Kurita, yukimitsu, Mushashi, Hiruma... HIRUMA!

"Y-you can k-kill me" Sena stuttered weakly, going with the first idea that popped into his head "b-but then Hiruma would be awfully upset!"

"Hiruma?" The man asked. He let out a low amused chuckle before continuing "And why the fuck would a guy like Hiruma give a shit if you disappeared?"

"Well... I mean..." Sena shyly replied "it's only natural for a guy to get upset when you kill his boyfriend and hide his body in a closet... Right?"  
Sena prayed to God this would work as well as it did the first time.

"B-boyfriend?!" The airhead across the room yelped. "Rei Hiruma's this guy's boyfriend! Oh God we're so fucked! Rei what are we..."

"HAZE!" The man seethed "Will you shut the fuck up!?"

Haze did as he was told and waited patiently with big nervous eyes like a scolded puppy.

"Calm down you idiot... the only one that's fucked is this lying shit eater."

"What?" Haze asked his friend, looking back and forth between Rei and Sena like a total ditz.

"He's makin' this shit up!" The man replied "Use your damn brain for once! This kid is the opposite of everything that guy likes. On top of that I bet this kid couldn't even spend one minute around a guy like Hiruma without fainting, and... He can't even suck dick. Why would Hiruma want to go out with a good little boy who can't even suck dick?"

He definitely brought up some good points. Well his argument was good enough that Haze was convinced anyway.

"Alright let's trash this brat!" the blond stated firmly, emphasizing his words by punching his palm dramatically. The two of them took turns grinding Sena's face into the ground and driving hard blows into his stomach. They spat insults at him he couldn't really understand and rubbed his face in puke.

Everything was starting to go black and blurry and Sena was ready to accept the welcoming darkness when there was a loud metallic clacking at the door.

Silence washed over the room, each man freezing stiff and cold, like corpses waiting for coffins.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall with a monstrous bang, a dark figure loomed in its frame. It's emerald eyes glowed fiendishly in the dark, piercing into each figure.

The silence drug on, now ten times as heavy and thick in the musky air.

POP! a piece of gum shattered the silence, as the figure in the doorway blew a bubble bigger until it busted.

"So this is what's been taking you so long" the cold voice stated, stepping into the closet to reveal his full figure.

Sena nodded his head a bit, than hissed in pain.

"Your legs still work?" Hiruma asked casually, shifting his weight and throwing some big rifle over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah" Sena stuttered, his heart pounding against his ribs and his eyes leaking profusely.  
He was actually weeping tear of joy. He couldn't help it, he had never been so happy to see a demon in his whole life.

"Then use them fucking shrimp!" Hiruma shouted back, startling Sena right onto his feet.

The brunette's brain had died at about the same time he'd thrown up all over himself, now Sena was nothing more than a big heap of fear, tender flesh, and survival instincts. Which is why his better judgement didn't scream at him and force him to stop when he struggled off the ground, ran across the room as fast as his sore legs would carry him, hid behind Hiruma, wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his sobbing face into the devil's side.

Everyone in the room jumped a little at the gesture, including Hiruma. But after raising an eyebrow and glancing down at Sena, equally amused and confused, he just went about his business.

"Blood, sweat, a dark closet, and two horny pissed off teens. That makes sense. What I'm not really getting... is why everything is covered in vomit."

Haze replied immediately, his empty head not really thinking better of it "that's because the kid threw up on Rei cuz he's no good at blow jobs."

Rei elbowed Haze hard in the stomach and rolled his eyes.

Hiruma's eyebrows shot up way above his hairline and he smirked cruelly.

"Alright here's what's going to happen" he stated coldly, pulling his gun off his shoulder and firing of a round straight threw Rei's shoulder.

A lot happened all at once after that... Rei's shoulder seemed to explode in gush of blood, the point blank .308 shattering his collarbone and shredding the flesh. He collapsed to the ground screeching, everyone else except Hiruma screaming right along with him. Sena dug his nails into Hiruma's uniform and whimpered, trying not to picture the closet gore show.  
Hiruma pulled his guns out every chance he got, firing them off and threatening everyone's lives, but never before had Sena actually seen him shoot someone.  
Despite being on the safe side of the line of fire, it still made Sena tremble. Hiruma really was a demon after all.

Haze fell to his knees screaming and stuttering, cradling Rei's wounded shoulder, and stroking the seething boys head. He was so hopelessly dazed he forgot to be scared, and just worried over Rei like there wasn't a monster in teal looming over his shoulder, prepared to pump him full of led.

"Did this burnout touch you?" Hiruma asked, staring the airhead down in fascination.

Sena's mind was numb and his body and heart were sore. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to end up bleeding in this a God forsaken closet.  
So the brunette lifted his head up long just enough to stare up at Hiruma with puppy dog eyes and whimper "N-no."  
It was mostly true anyway... and it was enough to convince Hiruma.

He blew another bubble in contemplation before stepping forward to kick Haze in the face  
"You piss me off" he stated bluntly.

And with that the two of them were off.

...*...

"You wanna see the fucking manager?" Hiruma asked impatiently.

The fucking shrimp had been staring at a jersey on the floor in silence for almost half an hour. It's not like he didn't have the right to act all traumatized and shit, but Hiruma really had no idea how to deal with it, and it was starting to piss him off.

"No" Sena stated softly, still staring at the jersey.

"You wanna be alone?" Hiruma tried next.

This time Sena did look up. He shifted his eyes away from the jersey for just a moment to glance at Hiruma before staring back down and replying with a solid "No"

Hiruma couldn't help but smirk at this. Kekeke Hiruma:1 Manager:0

They sat in silence for another solid 20 minutes before Hiruma couldn't handle it anymore. He sighed loudly and stood up from his swivel chair.

"Alright that's fucking enough of this bullshit" he stated, grabbing Sena by the back of his shirt and yanking him up off the bench.

"Hiruma!" Sena whined with a glazed confused look plastered all over his face.

"You're festering now. You had your time to feel sorry for yourself, but if you don't get over it now, it will just get worse. So quite acting like a bitch"

Hiruma was being a dick and he knew it, but Sena was the type of brat that would blame everything on himself, and at this rate he'd probably worry himself into a permanent depression.

"Here." Hiruma stated bluntly, shoving a Smith & Wesson .44 into Sena's tiny hands.

He chuckled a bit at the wide eyed gasp he got, while Sena fumbled the gun out of his hands and back into Hiruma's. He had to admit it didn't really look right. It was like arming a kitten with a hand canon.

"That's not how it's done!" Hiruma said sarcastically, a wicked smirk splitting his face. He grabbed Sena's hands and forced the gun into them.

"I-I don't want to shoot anybody!" Sena stuttered as Hiruma forced Sena's hands in position underneath his own.

"Shut up brat. We're not gonna shoot anyone, this is going to feel good I promise"

"I don't know how t-to work one of these! I-I don't think I can! Hiruma please! I'm... I'm.."

"Scared." Hiruma finished for him, letting go of Sena's hands so the boy was holding the gun all on his own "Good. It's good to get violent when you're scared!"

"But I'm weak." Sena replied in a shame riddled whimper.

"So is a squirrel, but when it gets violent it can rip a pit-bull's face to shreds!"  
Not that Hiruma would ever say it out loud but he knew he was no fucking Hulk either. He could only bench 75kg and he'd always been scrawny as hell. But there was still no doubt he was the scariest motherfucker in Tokyo. Men from Bogoto to Taipei shuddered at the mere mention of his name, and he had checks rolling in all the way from New York to Moscow to keep his black book shut. You don't need strength to be scary, you only need power.

"You need to use what you have fucking shrimp! You couldn't beat that big ass idiot in a fist fight if he had his hands cut off. But that doesn't mean shit. You just have to get him where he's vulnerable! You should have bit his dick off!"

Sena's eyes went huge, his whole body shook and his hair stood up. He looked like an electrocuted hamster to Hiruma.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT?!" The shrimp finally managed to choke out.

Hiruma cackled thinking back to the mess in the broom closet "Not that puking on his dick wasn't a nice touch, but that just pissed him off. He can't kill you if there's a pint gushing from the bloody stump where his baby maker used to be!"

Sena looked like he was about to faint. Maybe Hiruma was being a little too vivid with his imagery... He tried to put it in terms Sena would understand.

"You can't tackle Shin can you?"

"No" Sena whined "He's like a tank. But that has nothing to do with..."

"But you still beat his fucking spear tackle, didn't you?" Hiruma interrupted.

"Yeah" Sena said with a little head nod.

"Because in football you use what you have!" Hiruma said, poking Sena in the forehead. "You're better because you found his weakness and over powered it.

If I didn't think you were better than I wouldn't have recruited you! And if I didn't think you could overpower fuckwads like those two than I wouldn't be here wasting my time! So follow my God damn orders and next time someone tries to put their prick in your mouth, bite it off!" Hiruma got louder and more violent as he went on in his speech and Sena shrunk lower and lower.

"Y-yes Hiruma!" Sena replied with a little bow.

Hiruma chuckled and eyed the boy, man he was too cute, especially when he was all wide eyed and shaky like that... And obedient.

"Right..." The demon growled, moving forward to wrap his hands around Sena's again "Now... you're going to shoot that stupid fucking poster"

The fucking manager had decided that hanging up encouraging posters would help heighten the teams moral. Hiruma kept throwing them out, but it seemed she had an infinite supply of them to hang up again. This one said "Teamwork makes the dream work!" in big multicolored bubble letters and featured a picture of puppies in a large boot. Those two fucking things didn't even have anything to do with each other! Unless together their dream was to get smashed into dog-paste by a giant foot...

"But that's Mamori's poster..." Sena complained.

"Everything that enters the club house belongs to me." Hiruma stated what he thought was already a well known fact and moved on to pull Sena's body against his own.

He positioned Sena's hands under his own properly on the grip and trigger and aimed.  
Ready to shoot, Hiruma leaned down to whisper breathily into Sena ear "This ones got deep impact, so I'll hold your hand the first time..."

Sena made an "eeegh?!" sound and jumped under his skin. Hiruma cackled at the boy's perfect response and forced Sena to squeeze the trigger with him. Sena jerked from the startling recoil of the 6 shooter, pulling the shot off aim and rocking back against Hiruma's body.  
The bullet lodged itself in the wall about 8 inches left of the poster.

"How'd that feel?" He asked

"I don't know." Sena replied with a shrug "That was really difficult though, It made my heart pound really hard."

Hiruma smirked. The little chibi was responding rather well, maybe he could even get him hooked on the exhilaration... Hiruma's mind drifted a bit as he imagined a cute little Sena spraying bullets at any slacking teammates and tossing active grenades at the opposing teams sidelines... He was starting to get a little exited.

"Alright try hitting the target this time though, useless shrimp"

They took aim again, and this time Hiruma felt Sena brace himself in order to steady the shot. He was so proud.

"You pull the trigger this time." Hiruma suddenly decided.

"Do I have to?" Sena whimpered back.

Hiruma just growled and Sena squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger in compliance. The bullet rocketed out and buried itself right in one of the little puppies brains.

"Wow! Look I actually did it!" Sena beamed up at Hiruma.

Hiruma just dropped Sena's hands and said "Now do it again"

Sena looked scared to be holding the dangerous hunk of metal all by himself but was probably even more scared of defying Hiuma's orders. So he took aim like a good little boy.

He stood there shaking for a bit before finally squeezing his eyes shut and pulling the trigger.

The bullet shot off somewhere on the other side of the room and Sena just coward there with his eyes shut tight.

Hiruma full on laughed and hit Sena on the back of the head "how the hell are you supposed to hit the target with your eyes closed you fucking idiot!" Not even Hiruma could do that... At first.

Sena rubbed the back of his neck and looking horribly embarrassed "I guess it was a lot easier to aim when you were doing it for me..."

"No shit. Alright do it again and this time keep your eyes open for fucks sake"

Sena got ready and shot again, this time managing to actually hit the corner of the poster.

Well damn, the chibi actually hit the poster on only his second try. They were only standing about 10 feet from it but still...

"Empty the clip, you have two left and I'll reload it."

Sena didn't even need a growl or fierce look to encourage him this time. He took aim and double tapped the trigger, squeezing off two bullets with a sort of gleeful ease, than turned to Hiruma and extended the gun out to him, expecting more ammo for his new magic shooting machine.

Hiruma cackled and reloaded Sena's new toy. First joining the ever so violent American football club, and now shooting off guns in a dark room with the Satan of Tokyo... This kid was more of a thrill seeker than he would ever admit to himself.

They sat around in the club house shooting different hand guns, eating umaibo and filled buns, and chewing sugar free gum late into the night. But once Sena noticed the inky-ness of the sunless sky outside, he began tugging his hair and panicking, so Hiruma decided it was time to wrap things up.

He called in a small favor, forcing one of his slaves in the valet business to take a detour and drive the shrimp home. He was calm enough to get in the car with a stranger so Hiruma decided he'd done his job well enough. The shrimp wasn't at suicide rick anymore at least.

He kept his hands tucked in his pockets as he walked. The night air was cold and refreshing, and the streets were empty enough for him to be able to stretch his long spidery legs out.  
Hiruma sighed and did a little festering of his own. Who would have thought that the shrimp couldn't even be sent on a little fucking errand without attracting creeps. He was cute sure, insanely cute, but there was something else there. Something that made Sena a juicy steak in a city full of greasy hounds. Something that meant Hiruma was going to have to mark his territory soon or he'd be devoured completely.

This was going to be a long weekend...

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments!

And on a side note am I the only one who HATES this sights stupid document formatting? They reformat all of my writing when I upload so I have to go through and fix everything, and on top of that, they make so many functions totally impossible (like for some reason I cant put my little markers in the middle of the page to show a change in place or time). rant complete... for now.


	5. Not A Real Update

Hello Everyone, I just dropped by to say a THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED!

I know after a couple month of inactivity a lot of stories of here get dropped :(

I have just been way to busy and stressed etc. you don't need to know my life story XD Just know I haven't forgotten about my AMAZING followers!

I WILL be releasing more chapters (hopefully soon, I'm only 3 pages into chapter 5 but at least I started :P)

Thank you all for your patience!


	6. chapter 5: Bros Before Logic

With Interest: An Eyeshield 21 Fan-fiction. Hiruma x Sena.

"In which Sena gets addicted to using Hiruma's bad reputation to benefit himself and ends up paying Hiruma back for his services in the worst ways possible"

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yaoi, Foul Language, Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, SM, probably some other shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

 _Aaaaagh! I did it! I actually updated again! *throws confetti while sobbing* I'm sorry I'm such a shitty updater! I always plan to update faster and then FAIL HORRIBLY._  
 _Please forgive me oh wise and beautiful readers._

 _Time for more shout-outs!_  
 _Thanks to: Reuel, Grace-Logan, Naomi Iora, and Lilith! Guys I can't even telll you how inspiring your comments are! I swear I would have just given up on this story if it weren't for you guys asking for more etc._  
 _and thank you to EVERYONE who liked and followed as well. *bows deeply*_

* * *

Chapter Five: Bros Before Logic

"REEEEEEEEEEIIIIII!"

Great he'd literally just woken up and his ears were already bleeding.

Two gangly arms draped around him and squeezed him in a tight embrace. The boy had to grit his teeth in order to not scream from the pain pulsating from his aching shoulder.

"God damn it Haze! Would you get the fuck off of me! You're going to pop my stitches!"

"Aaaah! Sorry Rei." The boy said, letting go and backing up "You've just been asleep so long I was scared. I thought maybe the doctors lied and you were in one of those forever comas or somethin'"

Rei sighed at his friend's usual idiocy.  
He blinked against the harsh fluorescent lights burning his eyes and sat up in the stiff hospital bed. His mind was blurry and his body ached, the last thing he remembered was trapping a bitch in a closet and getting shot for it.

"I got shot in the shoulder not the head, I'm not going to die...How long was I out anyway?"

"It's Saturday."

"What the fuck? I was out a whole god damned week?!" Rei said in a bit of a panic. The boss was going to be fucking furious at him. Not only did he not check in but with only Haze as a witness rumors were probably going out of control.

"Nope" Haze chuckled throwing Rei out of his tizzy, "It's been..."  
The blonde scrunched up his face in confusion and started counting up and down his fingers slowly.

"17 hours...ish"

"You idiot!" Rei screamed throwing one of his pillows at the dumb blond with his good arm "you thought I was going to die after less than a day! You're useless!"

"But... But Rei I was scared! People kept asking me questions and wanting me to do things! It was really hard! If you were in a coma for forever I wouldn't be able to survive!"  
The dumb blond did a belly flop onto the hospital bed at that last part and Rei couldn't stay mad. Haze was the only person he couldn't stay mad at. The idiot was like some human puppy, he was dumb and lovable and even though he made a mess of everything all he wanted to do was follow Rei around and try to please him.

"What ever." Rei said rolling his eyes at the boy squirming around on the bed "did you at least talk to the boss?"

"Uuummm... Well you see..." Haze started, rolling over onto his back and playing with his fingers "I don't have the boss's telephone number, and so I would have to go to the garage... But whenever I go without you everyone treats me kinda... Weird. So I thought we could just go together once you were out of your forever coma or what ever."

He gave Rei his very best "It's not my fault so don't be angry okay?" smile and sat up on the bed crisscross facing him.

The garage was an animal house. It was a sort of head quarters for the gang, and was home to Tokyo's finest breed of pissed off, liquored up, loud mouth street filth. Even the gang bang girls there had to be tough as shit. So it came to no surprise that despite being a gang member himself, Haze might get treated "weird". He was more frail than most the woman there, with green eyes, blond hair and a permanent dopey smile to top it off. Plus 90% of the time he was high on something, and was so gullible it hurt.  
It was only once Rei was standing in front of him that he didn't look so vulnerable anymore.

"Oh yeah the police came to talk to me though" Haze suddenly recalled aloud.

Rei raised an eyebrow and stared Haze down "and what did you say?"

"Like we practiced" Haze said lying back down "I cried a lot and said that I was too traumatized to remember anything. Then made noises and faces till they decided I was special or somethin'"

Rei almost let himself laugh as Haze rein acted his special kid faces, before the door swung open and an oversized woman in scrubs came ambling in with a tiny tin trey. She had dark brown hair and a plump face so red and smiley it looked like it was going to pop.

"Look who's awake Mr. Sleepy head!" She declared upon seeing Rei sitting up, totally killing his decent mood.

"I told you he was going to be just fine" this time her comment was directed to Haze, who simply rolled his eyes and flopped onto his stomach to pout.

"I'm ready to leave" Rei declared with a tone of authority.

She giggled heartily and set her little trey down "look at you so full of fighting spirit! But you can't leave just yet, you still have to rest so you can heal up properly. I'm going to leave you some codine. Do you know what those are?"

Her overly saccharin voice had Rei glowering like a serial killer.

"They're pain killers!" Haze gasped sitting up, the promise of drugs being left in the room with him enough to brighten his mood to the point he was beaming.

"That's right!" She said like a kindergarten teacher praising her top student "I pulled out your dosage, would you like my help taking it?"

Rei was concentrating really hard on not jamming his fist down her throat.

"Okay!" She said clapping her hands together a bit nervously and turning to leave "Just remember to take it with water, and I'll be back with the doctor in just a moment."

As soon as the door closed the two teens lurched out of the bed like it was made of hot coals.

Haze went to prod and puppy eye the pills while Rei crossed the room to where his uniform was neatly folded.

"you gonna eat these or..." Haze trailed off dreamily, holding the tiny paper cup full of meds like a diamond in his palm.

Rei squirmed and hissed, painfully failing at getting his shirt on before responding "Do what you want, but don't pass out, this is still an escape you know"

The blond smiled, popping Reis assigned does in his mouth and toddling over to retrieve his backpack. He shoved the pill bottle and the tin tray in his bag with all the other things he'd already stolen from the drab room [a whole box of plastic gloves, a scalpel, a handful of face masks, a pocket full of cotton balls, and an orange that regretfully turned out to be made of plastic] before going to save Rei from destroying his own cloths in rage.

The teen ground his teeth and balled up his fists while Haze pulled his shirt straight and did up the buttons on his coat.  
Thanks to that piece of shit little kid he couldn't even put his own god damn cloths on! The image of the brunette brat all covered in puke shivering besides that jackass sent waves of rage pulsing through his body. His bullet wound burned, his chest felt crushed and his mind was full of poison.

Haze smiled and gave Rei's chest a pat when he was all straitened out and for the first time Rei noticed the purple bruise welling up around the boy's left eye.

"I'm gonna make that stupid fucking demon cunt and his bitch brat pay!" Rei screamed yanking at the locked window until the little latch snapped and the whole thing came flying open.

Haze looked skeptical and twirled his fingers "You know Rei I was thinking maybe cuz Hiruma's so strong... Instead of vengeance or what ever we could just like, leave him alone... Or something like that"

"Haze" Rei's voice was like a scolding teacher.

Haze looked up like a scared animal "hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Okay." He nodded and followed Rei's lead.

The two made an awkward adrenaline filled escape, Rei screaming obscenities and Haze starting to loose feeling in his tongue.

...*...

Wrapped in sheets and covered in bruises Sena felt more at peace than he had in months.  
The smell of lavender filled the boy's nostrils as he buried his face deep into his pillows and sunlight trickled in through the window setting the still room aglow.  
It felt like he was wrapped in a thousand hands, his breathing still in sync with the boys from last night, his heart somehow beating strong.

It was already noon but he didn't want to get out of bed. Saturday's were still and peaceful and dull. His parents were both out doing dumb adult things he'd rather only think about when he became a boring adult. There was no club practice or school and he was way to stupid to consider studying.  
Rather he felt like staying in bed, drifting on a fragile calm ocean. Below the surface reality was brewing a storm fit for hell, but tucked in his covers, for at least a day, reality didn't matter.  
If he didn't change, and didn't shower, and didn't think about anything else, the strange Hiruma from last night still lingered all around him.

Last night he had thrown a tantrum like a child, crying and yelping and making himself into a jackass until Hiruma had led him home. He was so scared then of breaking the rules, letting anyone down, or being scolded, that he'd thrown away a perfectly good moment for a still old house. Now boarded up in that house, suffocated by the warmth of morning, he wished more than anything he would have stayed just a moment longer. Taken one more shot, eaten one more snack, said one more word, spent one more second with his unlikely savior breathing down his spine.

Sena shivered at his own thoughts and let out a long strange animalistic noises.  
Why? Why?! Why?! The one word was so poisonous. It jumbled it's way around his brain, cutting his thoughts to shreds like glass in a box of parchment. Why did these ridiculous attacks keep happening to him? Why had he thought of such horrible stupid responses? And after everything that had happened to him why for the love of God was the most pressing matter on his mind Hiruma?  
Not the Hiruma that was going to eat him alive when he found out about his stupid lies. Not the evil Hiruma that cackled and threatened the world. Not the apathetic Hiruma that spent his free time alone, kept his past behind him, and silently drifted home at night.  
The lost puppy of a boy kept having gag worthy thoughts of the Hiruma that said nice things, that smiled soothingly even if his teeth were like razors, that made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

Sena flopped around and gagged into his blankets, his candy coated thoughts were leaving a taste like burnt sugar stained in his mouth...

~pi pi pi~ his phone went off like a chirping bird [AN: yeah that's how I'm gonna write the sound getting a text makes... Be warned]

He thought about answering it but quickly gave up on the idea, rolling back over and closing his eyes. It could wait a little longer...

~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~

~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~

~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~

~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~ ~pi pi pi~

The phone blew up like a flock of hungry seagulls screeching and clawing over a poor washed up dead fish. He was the dead fish. The phone gull screamed him out of his nap, forcing his hand to snatch up the phone. He scrolled through the messages and groaned.

"㈄7 Good Morning! ✨?"

"Sena everyone says you disappeared yesterday? ㈸1"

"What happened?!"

"where were you?㈵2"

"Did you get sick? ?㈸1"

"WERE YOU HURT?! ? !"

"Did Hiruma hurt you?! ? ㈶4㈶4"

"Sena?"

"SEEENA?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hello?"

"Sena I'm so worried about you! Don't ignore me! Are you okay? What if you're hurt?!"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Hello?!"

"You can tell me If Hiruma bullied you!"

"That Punk! Don't worry Sena I'll protect you! ✨㈑0✨"

"Why are you still not answering?!"

"I'm so worried! I think I should come over!"

"I'm coming over㈇6 "

"Don't worry Sena I'll be there soon ㈏6✨㈌4✨ㇼ9"

The floor felt cold and unpleasant beneath his feet as he slumped his way out of bed, his blanket draped over his head and around his shoulders, brushing the floor as he made his way to the bathroom.  
It was too late now. Good bye peaceful morning. Once Mamori got going she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.  
Sena spat tooth paste into the sink and scowled at his exhausted reflection.

Soon Mamori would be here to force pep talks and breakfast into him with gusto.  
He pulled on a fresh pair of black jeans and a shirt with the words "beef noodle" ensconced in bold on front.  
He should probably get his excuse ready now... Something like "I got a stomach ache real bad!"  
Yeah. That sounded believable enough... Except he was covered in bruises and cuts.  
So then he could tell her he got hurt at practice? But then she'd ask for details and then Hiruma would get blamed. She'd yell at Hiruma on Monday and in the end he'd just tell her the truth to escape her nagging... Maybe a car crash?  
He raked his brain as his phone chirped again.

"Stopped for snack!ㇰ6㇮7ㇱ6 "

"I'll bring you a treat Sena! ㇰ7✨"

"㇩5 Then we can talk ㈴2"

He sighed at the emoji riddled phone screen and collapsed onto his bed...

But he didn't drive a car. So car crash was out of the option. But there had to be SOME kind of miracle option that would keep Mamoi off his back and out of his dirty problems... She was his best friend and he loved her like a sister, but sisters weren't who you wanted involved in your rapists issues... Even if it meant lying and shutting them out.  
He looked down at the bright screen again. Maybe he should call for back up...

 _*this time jump is super short, but long enough to mention*_

"Sena! Sena!" The sweaty teen screamed up from the street, stumbling as he hopped the fence and fell face first on to the lawn. He spat out a chunk of sodas he jumped to his feet and called out again.

SEEEEEN..." He silenced himself as his friend's head shot out the upstairs window.  
Monta gave his biggest most encouraging tooth smile, but felt it waiver as his good friend smiled back weakly, the pits of his eyes rimming with the type of secrecy that ate a person alive.

Sena just pointed down toward the front door and slipped away.  
Wow... WOW! He scratched his head with dirty fingers as he fumbled his way to the front door. Sena was normally the cheerful one in the group. He still remembered back to when they first met. Sena's warmness and genuine concern had won him over. No matter how petrified and wavering he seemed to the rest of the world, Monta knew there was something fearless beneath all of that. Something unstoppable. Something so full of...

The front door eased open with a gentle trepidation and two doe eyes ripped Monta's little brain from his big thoughts.  
"Yo' Sena!" Monta clapped a big hand down on his shoulder and smiled "I tried to run mega fast but I wasn't wearing pants when you called! I was half down the block when I noticed and had to go back to get some. Did I beat Mamori?!" He put a little sugar on his sweet angles name when he said it, and Sena gave him a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry, she's probably still arguing with some poor bakers over which cream puffs don't have a dignified amount of filling." Sena said with a light laugh.

Caught up in the moment the two went off on another laugh riot, unable to stop despite how inappropriate it was to the situation.  
They stood in the walk way laughing like retards, Sena shaking from anxiety and Monta beginning to notice the purpled patches and fat welts across his tanned skin.

"Aahahaha" they're laughter awkwardly trailed off and Sena stared down at the carpet.

His hair sagged over his face as he anxiously griped the carpet with his toes... At that moment Monta thought he looked incredibly small.

The monkey boy sighed and thought about what a smarter person would be doing right about now. His best friend was obviously struggling, but he wasn't sure what a struggling person needed.  
If he were Mamori he would probably hug Sena tight and say "there, there Sena".  
If he were Hiruma he'd kick him hard in the back and say something like "ya' damn shrimp! If I didn't think you could handle something like this, you think I would make you the devil bat star!"  
If he were Kurita, or Suzana or anyone else he'd probably know what to say; but he wasn't.  
He wasn't any of those people, he wasn't good with words and the only thing he could think to do was stand there and watch the floor.

Sena suddenly blurted out throwing Monta off his guard "Monta I think..."  
The two of them looked up at once and Monta's eyes met Sena's just as big welled up tears began leaking out of them "I think I'm in a lot more trouble than someone like me can handle!"

His words beat against Monta's chest like a hammer. His eyes were shining and red like a glass fire, his skin was trembling bruised and his mouth was opening and closing like it needed desperately to get something out but all its words had run dry.  
Monta's skin went cold and all the hairs on his body spiked up with something electric.  
This was his best friend suffering, the boy... No the man that had helped him to realize his dream. The person who'd never failed to stand beside him, not once.

"SENA!" Monta suddenly shouted and clenched the brunette's hands between his own, no longer able to control his body or the volume of his voice.

The tiny man yelped sharply and looked bewildered by the sudden enthusiasm bursting through the room.

"Hey Sena do you even know who you're talking about here? You're Eyeshield 21! The cold blooded running back from the Devils Football team! Your Kobsana Sena, that crazy kid that berried all his bullies in his own overcomings! The guy who got an idiot failure of a baseball player to reach a dream he didn't even know existed!"

Monta fought the tears welling up in his own eyes as he tried his best to not break down.

No he wasn't smooth or inspiring like Mamori or Hiruma. He wasn't like Kurita or Suzana or anyone else. His words sounded more like nonsense than encouragement and he knew for a fact he was sweating all over Sena's hands.  
He was only the short sweaty Monta who was stupid and spoke too loud.  
But Sena hadn't asked Mamori or Hiruma or anyone else to rush over and help him.  
He'd only asked him.

"Has Eyeshield 21 ever fallen on the foot ball field?!"

Sena looked at Monta with huge eyes like he was going fucking insane.

"Monta what are you..."

"Come on! Has he ever fallen down before?!" Monta grabbed Sena tight by the shoulders and stared deep in his eyes with an intensity he didn't know he possessed.

"Yes! Okay yes he's gotten tackled a lot!'

"But has he ever just laid there? Has he ever decided to not get back up?"

"N-no." Sena whispered like he was embarrassed to have never given up.

"Wha?! Say it loud!"

"No!"

"Well is he going to start now?!"

"No!" Sena wasn't crying any more and even though he was still shaking there was fire in his stomach again. "No I'm not going to ever"

Monta smiled and this time Sena really smiled back. The two clapped there hands together in the ultimate bro-high-five-hand-clasp.

"Sena there's not any problem you can't handle, especially with me always gettin' your back"

Monta might not be flashy, or cunning, or sweet, or super brained or what ever else made all those extraordinary people so extra but he would always be loyal.

 _*This is sort of a time skip and also I'm going back to Sena's POV*_

"Eeeeeegh?!"

After Monta gave his speech Sena felt like his problem was a thousand times lighter, or really, it was still the same he was just a lot stronger.

So him and Monta sat in the living room, Sena awkwardly recounting all the gritty details of his closet rape, the shotgun, and the bizarre fairytale like cap to the night he spent with Hiruma.

The whole time Monta would throw in loud bizarre noises and comments before shutting up and eagerly waiting to hear the rest.

"You mean he like actually used one of his favors for a ride? But each one of Hiruma's secrets is like... His babies! Like evil babies!"

"I know! I know..." Sena said playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hmmm..." Monta just made a loud overt thinking noise and flopped down on his back, kicking his feet up above him on the ottoman and rubbing his chin. "Jeez Sena... So let's get your problems straight... For some reason people keep on trying to molest you" he made dramatic squeezing gestures like he was feeling up a big boobed girl to emphasize "You may just get your soul sucked if Hiruma finds out you've been pretending to uuugh Be his boyfriend..." Monta snickered and Sena threw a shoe at him... Which of course he easily caught "buuuuut you can't clear up your lie because otherwise you'd have a big bike gang and a little school gang out for bloody vengeance."

Sena nodded and sighed, propping his head up with his hands and digging his palms into his eyes. It felt like his guts were twisting up into a Gordian knot...  
"And... And no matter what it's gotta be a secret."

Monta snorted and sat up "and then on top of all that you've got some mixed up girly feelings for satan's son."

Sena turned red and jolted up "Wha-what?! You just added that part in! Monta be serious!"

"Whaaaat?" He drew on with a smug grin "Hey Sena you promised! We're friends right an' we're in this together! You have to be like honest Max!" He gave a few abrupt head nods and went on pointing two thumbs at his puffed out chest "and if I'M going to be totally honest, All those warm feelings in your stomach and that heavy feeling in your chest... Sounds like some gay stuff"

Sena tried to glare and scream but found himself just getting flustered.  
"I'm... I am not a homosexual! I told you I just... I was so scared and it felt so strange to have Hiruma be so... So... So sweet!" Sena felt a chill go down his spine and shook like a leaf. "Even now just saying it sounds... Eerie."

"Alright, alright" Monta said snorting and rolling his eyes "I see your point. Just the thought of a Hiruma who's caring is making my stomach flop too!" His skin crawled as the boy shivered violently and pretended to puke. He laughed when Sena did than went on with a smirk "But ugh... you know if you WERE gay I wouldn't..." He cut himself off when Sena started glaring holes in his soul.

He didn't have feelings for anyone! Definitely not a man! Just because scary thugs kept molesting him didn't mean he wanted them too! His eyes started to sting like tears were threatening escape as he recalled all the leering faces, the hot stinking breath on his skin, and the awful taste in his mouth. His face burned with shame. He wasn't like them, and he didn't want any part in that world no mater how feathery some guy made him feel...

He didn't have to say anything more for his friend to get the point. "Alright!" Monta said clapping his hands together with great determination "I got an idea! How about you just pay the gangs off! Like in a yakuza movie! We could get a big metal suitcase and buy your protection"

The monkey boy smiled like he was brilliant.

"Umm... Well I've got about 5,000 yen[about 46 USD]." Sena admitted timidly, he was pretty sure it would take more than a hand full of allowance to buy off gangsters "how about you?"

Monta scratched at the bandaid on his nose and counted the fingers on his free hand "About 1,000 [about 9 USD]... Maybe. Oh well what ever, we didn't have a briefcase anyway!"

Sena sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to suggest this...

"You... You think I could just keep telling them... That ugh Hiruma's my boyfriend..." His face went bright red and he laid his face down on his knees "I just mean like in emergencies of course! It's just, he hasn't found out yet so he probably doesn't even care right? And I bet no one will really ask or anything. Just... Just if, if those gangsters come back I could just say the same thing."

Monta gave him a funny face but nodded "Makes sense. This is HIRUMA we're talking about! There's already like a MEGA LOAD of rumors about him! One little thing only gangsters know about is like dust."

Sena nodded in agreement, excited to justify this stupid plan "Right! I mean the other day I heard that Hiruma doesn't have to eat anything because he lives off gasoline and hatred!"

"I heard he sold his soul to the devil!"

"I heard the devil sold his soul to him!"

"I heard he dyes his hair"

"That's more of a fact than a rumor Monta..."

"Really?" Monta gave a bewildered eyebrow raise "I always just kinda assumed he was born like that... Just like he was born with all of his sharp teeth and those crazy eyebrows"

"That's... That's not even remotely possible." Sena tried to rationalize.

"Yeah well than how else would he have bit his own umbilical cord in half huuh? Are you saying THAT'S made up too?!"

Sena just shook his head and resigned to his friends simplicity. Maybe this rumor would blow over a lot easier than he thought...

"Well what should I tell everyone about, thiiiis" he made dramatic gestures up and down his body "It's a real mess you know."

"Just tell Em' you got hurt at practice!"

Sena sighed and threw his hands up "Monta last time we made up some story I ended up passed out in the locker room!"

"Yeah but this time me and Hiruma will vouch for you!" He tapped his skull for cleverness and his chest for bravery "What would it do to Hiruma's reputation if word got out he was saving damsels in distress! He'll definitely be on our side of the lie."

Sena sighed for the hundredth time than smiled gently "I sure hope your right."

[Cliche timing award in 3,2,1...]

Sena took in the moment of stillness with a strange peace of mind.  
He hadn't REALLY solved any of his problems, but sitting in silent resolve felt strangely liberating. He might be tackled again right after this, but at least he got back up...

"Seeena!" The shrilly voice disrupted Sena's moment of peace and sent Monta leaping to his feet.  
The teen suddenly turned into a hungry hound, hearts swelling in his eyes, mouth foaming, and chest pounding he booked it through the hall. Sena tripped around the corner chasing dog-Monta to the front door.

"Maaaamori!" The words poured from his mouth like sweet cream and Monta almost fainted from the sight of Sena's childhood friend in her weekend attire.

"Huh?" Mamori let out a confused half giggle before actually stepping inside "Monta I didn't know you were here. I would have brought more snacks!" She smiled brilliantly and Monta began melting into the floor.

Sena rolled his eyes at the hopeless romantic and greeted his friend with a smile. Might as well get this over with...  
"H-hey Mamori."

Upon seeing his battered face the frantic girl dropped all her snacks in a frenzy, wrapping her arms around him in a suffocating embrace, tearing up and beginning a 15 minute session of "poor thing!" "Oh Sena what happened?" "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" "My poor little baby" and so on.  
It took the two boys everything they had to restrain Mamori a safe distance away from Sena long enough to calm her down.

"Th-that Hiruma!" Mamori's eyes were glowering and she puffed out jets of steam "I can't believe he let this happen! No! That monster MADE this happen! Sena... I want you to quit!"

Monta cautiously put his hand on Mamo's shoulder trying to calm her down... Or something like that.

"Mamori I can't just quit! The team needs me! And... And I need them. My face doesn't hurt anymore really, and I'm not scared so you don't need to be either."

Mamori pouted and glared and everything in the room before staring back at Sena. Their eyes locked and she huffed in defeat "Fine! But from now on... Alone time with Hiruma is strictly forbidden! You have to be more careful Sena! I heard that he used to fool around with some anesan [Yakuza boss's wife] and now he's even got the yakuza after him!"

Monta and Sena glanced sideways at each other, eyes brimming with shared secrecy.

"I'll be careful, but you know Mamori" Sena said with a gentle smile "you shouldn't believe every rumor you hear."

* * *

 _Wooo! Hope you all enjoyed! And I hope you all don't give up this story even though I suck at updating D:/_  
 _P.s. I STILL HATE trying to reformat all the chapters. The emoji in Mamori's text were much funnier before... just sayin'_

 _PLEASE COMMENT! Feedback keeps me motivated :3_


End file.
